Ковенанты
"Если бы мне пришлось выбирать между сражением с целым роем голодных ксеноморфов или же поединком с одним единственным Стратосом, то я, даже не раздумывая выбрала бы первое. Там хотя бы есть шанс, что из меня не соберут какой-нибудь технологичный унитаз." -'Магистр Ордена Беладонна Реста' __TOC__ Общая информация Ковенанты представляют из себя человеческую расу, с радикально-исключительными материалистическими взглядами. Их технический уровень превосходит "Триумвират" настолько же, насколько тех.уровень Колосса превосходит одноклеточную амебу. Некогда, во времена эры Потерянных, империю Ковенантов постиг крах. Во всяком случае, так принято считать, ибо даже в те временна никто не видел этой самой империи, как единого государства. До сих пор неизвестно, что послужило тому причиной, но ныне данная фракция представляет из себя несколько раскиданных по всей галактике одиночных искусственных миров-планет. Каждая такая планета, хоть формально и причисляет себя к империи Ковенантов, но при этом ведет свою собственную дипломатическую и техногенную политику. Не существует двух Ковенантских миров, занимающихся одним и тем же научным направлением, что так же говорит, о некогда существовавшей у них централизации. Впрочем, все они схожи в одном. В их любви к Археотеку. Технологии Древних для них, как пицца, для анимешников на косплейном слёте, они готовы за них убивать. Ну или хорошо заплатить тем, чем умеют. Технологиями, которые считают устаревшими, но являющимися для всех остальных невероятно технологически продвинутыми. Общее устройство Ковенантов, на удивление, просто и прямолинейно. Повелителем каждого мира является так называемый "Deus Acronim". На самом деле, сложно сказать, остался ли в них хотя бы кусочек живой органики, или же они полностью заменили себя аугментикой. Остальными членами их общества он почитается практически, как божество. Основные управляющие должности занимают Стратосы. Данные уважаемые личности отвечают за управление каждым аспектом жизни планеты, и чаще всего все дипломатические миссии состоят именно из них. Данные индивиды имеют множество аугментированных расширений, что придает им довольно угрожающий внешний вид. Обычных граждан Ковенантов также называют еще Актуаторами и спутать их с гражданами "Триумвирата" не сможет даже слепой. Количество аугментики даже у этого слоя запредельно. Тем не менее, в отличии от Стратосов, эта аугментика строго адаптирована под конкретные цели. Для большинства Ковенантов естественный процесс размножения довольно-таки затруднителен ввиду двух причин. Реальное пополнение населения практически не требуется. Над эффективными механизмами репродукции никто особо не задумывался, ведь всегда можно пополнить свои ряды талантливыми инициатами. Инициаты являют собой низшее звено граждан Ковенантов. Они практически не имеют аугментики и доступа к технологическим секретам, и набираются из числа одаренных последователей граждан Триумвирата (все рожденные на мирах Ковенантов так же причисляются к рангу инициатов, и им еще лишь только предстоит доказать, что они достойны более высоких чинов). Так же существует класс Милитантов. Эти кибернетические существа когда-то бывшие людьми являют собой основную армейскую единицу Ковенантов. Обладая минимальными правами, их воля подавляется путем химико-механических имплантов, так же обеспечивающих им и боевое превосходство, заставляя их мозги думать правильным, подходящим к конкретной боевой обстановке образом. Милитанты представлены, как флотилиями (Чаще всего в распоряжении одного мира находятся 2-3 небольших флотилии) так и наземными армиями (Порядка 20-30 тысяч бойцов на каждый мир), намного превосходящими Генеральские армии и Адмиральские флотилии "Триумвирата", но при этом значительно уступающие им в числе. Технологии Оценить технологический уровень Ковенантов очень сложно ввиду его невероятного превосходства над большинством известных. Сравнить его можно разве что с техническим прогрессом Ультрамара, но в абсолютно иных направлениях. Дипломатия В основном, миры Ковенантов стараются избегать любых дипломатических контактов, за редким исключением. Одним из них стал ряд договоров с империей "Триумвират". По этим договорам они оказывают множество работ по помощи научного характера, а иногда предоставляют доступ к уже готовым, и на их взгляд, устаревшим технологиям. В замен они получают постоянное снабжение необходимыми ресурсами. Хоть количество ресурсов поглощаемых этими мирами и огромно, но все же отдача того стоит. Впрочем, как и было сказано ранее, имперского единства у Ковенантов нет, а посему не все миры готовы сотрудничать друг с другом, а посему некоторые из них отказываются от договоров с "Триумвиратом" по причине уже существующих договоров с другими мирами Ковенантов. Деятельность Ковенанты по большей части ведут замкнутый образ жизни, практически не покидая собственных миров. Основных причин, по которым Ковенанты могут покинуть родной мир - всего лишь 3. # Договоренности с Триумвиратом. Иногда так случается, что секторам Триумвирата по зарез оказывается необходима научная помощь Ковенантов. В этом случае, сектор направляет обращение в консульский Совет Триумвирата, и если, пройдя все промежуточные инстанции, запрос в итоге будет все же утвержден, то Совет уже отправит запрос в соответствующий мир Ковенантов. И если мир решит, что помощь в этом вопросе оказать необходимо, а плата соответствует затратам, то только тогда на помощь сектору будет направлен Инициат, или Актуатор, в зависимости от целей. # Внешние базы. Иногда, Ковенанты сталкиваются с проблемами безопасности некоторых экспериментов, грозящих гибелью всего мира в случае неуспеха. В этом случае, если эксперимент достаточно перспективен, то под руководством автора эксперимента отправляется группа на любой подходящий мир для постройки внешней базы, где и будет проведен эксперимент. Чаще всего, после проведения эксперимента, базу переоборудуют для ведения исследований в этой же области с привлечением научных сотрудников Триумвирата. # Экспедиции. Любовь Ковенантов к знаниям чрезвычайно велика. Именно поэтому, их миры иногда снаряжают целые экспедиции, состоящие из флотилий и армий, под управлением Стратоса для исследования интересующих их объектов. И горе тем, кто оказался на пути экспедиции, или же стал её целью. # Дипломатические миссии. Иногда миры Ковенантов все же нуждаются в различного рода дипломатических контактах. Чаще всего это происходит, когда мир Ковенантов хочет что-то затребовать (не запросить, а именно затребовать. По-другому они не очень умеют.) у "Триумвирата", будь то услуга, передача какого-то найденного артефакта, или корректировка поставок. Известные крупнейшие миры Ковенантов "Парадигма" "The beautiful world... The paradise under the thousand suns... The Center of All, covered with the apocalyptic steel... The Paradigm Lost" Мир, также известный, как "Планета Реликтов". Некогда Парадигма была столицей империи Ковенантов, но событие, известное среди Ковенантов, как "Стальной закат", полностью инкапсулировало планету, превратив ее в своего рода несокрушимую оболочку, закрывшую ее от внешнего мира. на сегодняшний день неизвестно о судьбе тех, кто остался внутри, но со времен "Заката" из недр планеты не пришло ни единого сигнала. Сама по себе планета долго время была защищена роями защитных дронов и автоматизированных флотилий, но со временем Ковенанты иных миров сокрушили эту защиту, в надежде разгадать загадку "Стального заката". Тем не менее, обезвредив оборону планеты, они столкнулись с проблемой оболочки. Ни один из существовавших методов оказался неспособен не то, что пробить её, но даже нанести ей хотя бы минимальные повреждения. В конце концов Ковенанты отступились от этой идеи, отметив для себя содержимое этого мира, как святое. Впоследствии было создано множество легенд о том, что произойдет при открытии Парадигмы. Какие-то из них утверждают, что внутри несметные сокровища из технологий, что даже Ковенантам покажутся магией, какие-то утверждают, что Парадигма превратилась в оружие страшного суда, а некоторые утверждают, что внутри не будет найдено ничего, кроме истлевших трупов и заржавевших механизмов. Однако же, все эти легенды объединяет одно, если вскрыть оболочку - быть большой беде. "Эгида" "We're eternal. From now, and forever more" Как и следует из названия, специализация данного мира направлено на совершенствование методов защиты. Лучшие броня, щиты и защитные поля происходят именно с этого мира. Община этого мира наиболее открыта в сравнении с остальными мирами Ковенантов, и даже более того, позволяет кораблям подразделений Imperialis Aeterna и Tempest осуществлять швартовку в их доках без предварительного согласования. Единственный мир, "Deus Acronim" которого осуществляет дипломатические связи в большинстве случаев лично и без посредников. "Сигилла" "The life cycle, starts here, and ends far beyond the death line by our own hands" Бесконечные ряды лабораторий, в которых процветаю мириады и мириады организмов выведенных в искусственных средах обитания. Какие-то из них получены селекцией. Какие-то в буквальном смысле собраны из элементов по атомам. Нет другого мира, что знал бы о секретах жизни больше, чем "Сигилла". Милитанты и Граждане этого мира весьма сильно отличаются от остальных Ковенантов своим более "человечным" видом. Тем не менее, за этой "Человечностью" чаще всего кроются абсолютно нечеловеческие способности. Тем не менее, даже "Сигилле" не удалось воспроизвести легендарный проект "Триумвирата", именуемый "Пересборка ДНК". "Орданиис" "A man and machine, we are one" Мир, специализирующийся на разработках искусственного интеллекта. Несмотря на то, что они верны принципам запрета неограниченного интеллекта, созданные ими системы зачастую вселяют куда большие страхи, чем самый продвинутый неограниченный ИИ. Все производство и разработка этого мира строго централизована, и невероятно эффективна, а возможности к исчислениям неисчеслимого, выводят их аналитические возможно на просто невероятный уровень. "Орданиис" практически не пользуется услугами полу-биологических бойцов-киборгов, предпочитая использовать полноценные роботизированные машины. Даже на крупных кораблях этого мира зачастую бывает не более одного или двух биологических представителей этого мира, в то время как все остальное работает на хитросплетенной системой тысяч и тысяч ограниченных ИИ. "Экзиcтус" "They'll be comply, or be destroyed." Наиболее агрессивный по своему поведению мир, специализирующийся на изготовлении оружия, по любым заинтересовавшим их направлениям. Самое лучше оружие, как наземное, так и корабельное - изготавливается именно здесь. Даже сам мир отличается от остальных миров Ковенантов своим уровнем защиты. В сравнении с миром "Экзиcтус", остальные миры Ковенантов вообще не защищены и прикрыты лишь табличкой с надписью "Пожалуйста, поработите нас". Экспедиции с мира "Экзиcтус" гораздо чаще происходят в опасные зоны, в том числе и в темные миры, и более того, гораздо чаще одерживают победы. Также "Экзиcтус" - это единственный мир, который изредка соглашается провести военные операции для "Триумвирата". Доступ же на этот мир гораздо жестче, чем на остальные миры. Официальные разрешения "Экзиcтус" выдает исключительно Императору, блоку "Argonev", Примархам подразделений "Imperialis Aeterna" и Кардиналам подразделений "Tempest". И не дай бог, даже самому Императору прибыть в систему этих Ковенантов без официального приглашения... Так же "Экзиcтус" нередко создают себе вассальные миры или даже целые вассальные империи, если в зонах их экспедиций, вдруг обнаруживаются аборигены. Чаще всего такие миры используются исключительно в виде поставщика дешевых ресурсов и био-материала для пополнения армий. Остальную же часть аборигенов кибернетизируют, а в случае активного сопротивления еще и внедряют им устройства подавления воли. "Аксиллум" "An augmented truth will rise... Once more..." Философия данного мира в первую очередь превозносит надо всем направление кибернетики. Такого количество аугментов, как на мире "Аксиллум" нет больше нигде. Кибернетика развивается здесь в первую очередь в сторону универсализации каждого индивида их общества. таким образом, даже Актуаторы этого мира способны выполнять практически любую задачу, в отличие от остальных миров Ковенантов. Человеского в представителях этого мира не осталось практически ничего, даже в Инициатах, из-за чего их появление на мирах "Триумвирата" вызывает немало волнений среди населения. Тем не менее, "Аксиллум" весьма активно соглашается на сотрудничество с различными секторами, требуя лишь возможность собирать информацию в буквальном смысле обо всем, что может заинтересовать их посланника. Корабли "Аксиллума", равно как и Милитанты несут на себе гораздо больше вооружения, чем соответствующие классы других миров Ковенантов. Таким образом, можно нередко увидеть Милитанта, вооруженного сразу более, чем десятью орудиями за раз. "Регулос" "The all-seeing eye in the dark depths of the void" Мир, предпочитающий знать всё и обо всем... И обо всех... Основная направленность данного мира - технологии сбора информации. Самая разнообразная сенсорика высшего класса, рождается именно здесь. Данный мир обладает гораздо меньшей размерностью флотилий, но гораздо большим количеством самих флотилий, и связано это с тем, что количество исследовательских экспедиций от мира "Регулос" исходит гораздо больше, чем от остальных миров Ковенантов. "Аргеннон" "Even the volcanic wrath is complied by our will" Своего рода мир-энергостанция. Ковенанты этого мира предпочитают полагаться на различного рода энергетические системы, причем далеко не только на традиционные электрические... Получать энергию буквально из всего, что их окружает, и заставлять машины функционировать с энергией, несовместимой с ними - вот, что такое "Аргеннон". Основные производственные мощности "Аргеннона" размещены не столько на самом искусственном мире, сколько на соседствующем с ними вулканическом мире. Сам же искусственный мир заполнен почти полностью исследовательскими мощностями. Энергетическое оружие, произведенное в мире "Аргеннона" может поспорить своими характеристиками с таковым же, произведенным на "Экзистусе". "Тенебрис" "The shadows never falls... The shadows never fails..." Самый молодой из известных мир Ковенантов работающий в большей степени с Темными Мирами. За ними числится немало успешных разработок по противостоянию их распространению, тем не менее почти ни одна из них не покинула их территории. Сам же мир находится за границей, на территории Темных Миров, и вот уже, как несколько десятков Эон успешно удерживает свою территорию чистой от влияния Темных Миров. Хоть у них и нет каких-бы то ни было подписанных соглашений с "Триумвиратом", они все же проявляют лояльность к Империи людей в большей степени, чем к кому-бы то ни было еще. "Дорагон" "Our destiny is within our minds" Мир Ковенантов-отступников. Это мир вышел из состава империи Ковенантов еще до событий "Стального заката". Он представляет собой небольшую империю, полностью занявшую целую систему, подобно "Аргеннону". "Дорагон" не используют искусственных Миров. Их специализации - универсальность. Они берутся за все направления, которые им требуются на текущий момент в большей степени, и таким образом, одновременно и превосходят остальных Ковенантов и отстают от них. Проявляют агрессивный изоляционизм по отношению к "Триумвирату". Хоть на открытый конфликт они и не идут, тем не менее, безжалостно уничтожают любой корабль зашедший в их пространство.